1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to aircraft and components thereof for augmenting performance in various modes of operation including the cruise mode, takeoff mode, landing mode, and braking mode, and particularly for short field landing and takeoff aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing short field landing and takeoff aircraft have required relatively high thrust engines in order that takeoff speed might be attained over a relatively short distance of travel. Such aircraft have also required special devices to enable landing and braking in a short field situation. Various means have been utilized or proposed to achieve desired performance levels of such short field aircraft. Perhaps the best known expedient has been to use flaps carried on the main wing at either its leading or trailing edge. Other approaches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,630 (to Lewis et al), 3,018,983 (to Davidson), and 3,884,432 (to Blanchard et al). All of these prior arrangements known to me, however, have had very serious deficiences in the areas of performance, economy, excessive complexity, or otherwise which have narrowly limited their use and have left essentially unsatisfied the long-felt need for an aircraft having a short field capability which is efficient, economical, and readily fabricable.